This invention relates to the art of athletic equipment, and more particularly to a new and improved binding for touring skis.
In recent times, skiing of the touring or cross country type has experienced growing popularity. While many varieties of ski bindings have been proposed and patented for use in the downhill type of skiing, different considerations enter into the design of bindings for touring skis. In particular, such bindings should be light in weight, relatively simple in construction, and effective but not overly restrictive in holding the boot of a skier.